Forever Young
by Onmyuji
Summary: No. No lo entiendes. Te quiero como en la frase estoy enamorado de ti, Emma. Previo al capítulo 102 del manga.


**Disclaimer:** _Yakusoku no Neverland_ es propiedad intelectual de _Kaiu Shirai_ y _Posuka Demizu_.

* * *

**Forever young**

**por Onmyuji**

* * *

**I.**

Cuando la noche caía era más difícil dormir a la intemperie. Daba siempre la impresión de que los demonios usaban la oscuridad para ocultarse, acechar y emboscarlos con mayor facilidad.

Era más difícil para Emma dormir, que tenía el deber autoimpuesto de cuidar a todos y cada uno de los miembros de su familia.

Exactamente el mismo problema que Ray tenía. La noche lo volvía excesivamente protector y terriblemente intrépido. Meticuloso y metódico incluso. Siempre dispuesto a tomar medidas extremas, arriesgarse e incluso morir, si se necesitaba, por proteger a su familia.

—Emma.

Casualmente esta noche, precisamente esta de todas, han coincidido despiertos; quedándose juntos en vela, haciendo la guardia que siempre debe hacerse. Tan oscura y sin estrellas, donde la luna no se ve y los demonios dan rienda suelta a sus instintos más primitivos y violentos. Cerca, a menos de dos metros, Gilda, Don, Violet y Zack duermen cansados y sin soñar; siempre confiados de que sus líderes guardarán sus ansias de libertad, tranquilidad y esa paz que solo podían tener en los brazos de Morfeo.

—¿Sí?

—_Te quiero._ —Confiesa él en medio del sonido del fuego crepitando; con un murmullo suave, como una brisa húmeda que acaricia las mejillas secas de Emma, que apenas es percibido. Pero inmediatamente después de hacerlo, se arrepiente. _¿En qué momento pareció buena idea soltar algo como eso? Y bajo qué circunstancias!_

Ella sonríe ante sus palabras, atenta y dulce. Entonces se anima a contestar, serena—. Ya lo sé. También te quiero, Ray.

Pero algo no se siente igual en ese silencio después de las palabras de la pelirroja, algo que alborota el interior de Ray y que reafirma su arrepentimiento interno. Emma no entiende del todo qué pasa, pero puede percibir que él contiene un suspiro cargado de fastidio justo antes de agregar—. No. No lo entiendes. —Y suena claramente afectado—. Te quiero como en la frase _estoy enamorado de ti_, Emma.

Pero es que solo de noche, Ray puede sincerarse con sus emociones y confesar aquello.

Mientras la imagen de Norman se graba a fuego en la cara interna de los ojos de la pelirroja, que se queda perpleja y en profundo silencio.

* * *

**II.**

Emma era como el sol.

Ray ya lo sabía, después de todo habían crecido juntos, rodeado de esas sonrisas solares y eternamente cargadas de vida. Pero esa verdad era mucho más apremiante ahora que entendía el sentimiento en su interior.

Ella era torpe y testaruda, quizá la mujer más necia del planeta entero. Pero al mismo tiempo era tan pura, tan tenaz; siempre pensando en los demás, en ellos siempre primero. Y tenía una fuerza de voluntad apabullante. Siempre ponía su vida en jaque por el bien de todos. Nunca perdía la fe en nadie.

Mucho menos en él.

Había guardado celosamente esa puerta en su corazón, guardando a Norman en sus pensamientos. No olvidaba la declaración de amor de su amigo por ella, aquella confesión que solo había tenido ocasión de hacerle saber a él. La misma que provocó que guardara aquellos sentimientos por la chica en una pequeña cajita y que lo cegó, respetando esa memoria cada día después de la partida de su querido amigo, como un perro guardián celoso de los tesoros que su dueño deja a su cargo.

Pero la puerta había sido destrozada.

Por Emma, por todos los niños que estaban con ellos, siendo la prueba de que la pelirroja era la luz, la guía, el camino. Poco a poco, Ray fue cayendo en cuenta de que aquel veneno inyectado en su corazón por la vida en la granja, con la vida de ganado, con la muerte de Norman y un sinfín de cosas más; había sido expulsado lentamente por la esperanza que la jovencita conservaba.

Ya no era solo por su difunto querido amigo que Ray iba a proteger con uñas y dientes a su familia.

Era por Emma. Y siempre sería por ella.

* * *

**III.**

Entonces, Ray comete una gran imprudencia.

Cuando en el ataque de un demonio, el azabache se usa a sí mismo como carne de cañón, para permitir que la pequeña cuadrilla conformada por los otros cinco, escape. Con el arma bien sujeta y cargada, se lanza desde considerable altura para atraer la atención lejos del resto, apunta a la máscara de hueso de la criatura que extiende sus fauces para devorarlo.

Ray se despide sin mirar atrás ni una sola vez, con unas palabras de consuelo en la punta de la lengua para Emma que ya no tendrá oportunidad de decirle, solo esperando que todos escapen.

Cuando una flecha con tino certero destroza el ojo demoniaco y pone fin a la cacería.

Cortesía de la única persona que esperaba que no volviera. De la única que deseaba que no conservara más su fe en él.

Un brazo roto ha sido el resultado. Gilda coloca una tablilla improvisada en la extremidad adolorida de Ray y Emma no quiere mirarlo mientras lo ve sufrir. El resto infiere que está demasiado afectada por la casi tragedia y la dejan digerir el éxito del escape, mientras deciden regresar al refugio para que Ray sane.

Una semana les toma regresar al refugio sin ser vistos y Ray, una vez que es regañado y atendido por enésima vez por sus hermanitos, Yuugo y Lucas; corre a refugiarse a la biblioteca.

Tratando de huir del reproche en los labios de Gilda, que ha estado más aprehensiva de lo normal; y del silencio de Emma, que honestamente lo está volviendo loco.

Así fue como Emma se dio cuenta de que los sentimientos que alguna vez le confesó Ray (aquellos a los que no contestó y para los que ambos establecieron el silencioso acuerdo de fingir que nada había sucedido) eran correspondidos.

Porque el dolor que había sufrido ante la idea de perderlo había trascendido más allá del amor fraternal. Porque dolía. Dolía tanto o quizá más que la idea de perder a cualquiera de sus hermanos (sin demeritar el amor que tenía por todos ellos). Porque quemaba de otra forma. Porque era aún más que eso.

Porque su corazón se aceleraba cuando, en la tranquilidad de cualquier momento, Emma era cada vez consciente de que sucedía solamente cuando Ray estaba cerca de ella. Fue por algo trivial, solos o acompañados. Pero que se pronunciaba cuando el pasaba el tiempo solo con ella.

Porque el recuerdo de Norman ya casi no dolía en su cabeza cuando pensaba en Ray. Como si su querido amigo, aquel que se había sacrificado y marchado tanto tiempo atrás, le impidiera que esa emoción se instalara en su cuerpo. Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Porque quería a Norman, pero ya no dolía.

Porque estaba enamorada de Ray.

—Ray. —Y en medio de una búsqueda a solas en la biblioteca del refugio, Emmano solo no pudo encontrar las palabras indicadas para decir, no se permitió darle muchas vueltas ahora que tomó el coraje las agallas para tomarlo por la solapa de su abrigo con la suficiente fuerza para que despegara los ojos de su libro y ella pudiera depositar un beso en la comisura de sus labios.

Afuera de la biblioteca, Yuugo, Lucas y el resto de los niños, guardaron silencio mientras observaban emocionados. Sin palabras, sin vitoreos, sin evidenciarlos o avergonzarlos. Solo felices de ver que esos dos estaban juntos.

Fue entonces que Emma y Ray se convirtieron en pareja.

* * *

**IV.**

Pero no se es joven para siempre. Y no existen los finales felices.

Norman no recibe la noticia con buenos ojos.

Cuando por fin sucede el anhelado encuentro; lo primero que sus ojos miran es a Emma. Preciosa como un girasol en pleno verano; más hermosa y resplandeciente que una estrella. Su recuerdo no le había hecho justicia y daba las gracias a la vida por permitirle ver ese perfecto rostro una vez más.

Luego presta atención a Ray, quien no solo está más alto; sino que las facciones en su rostro lucen tan cansadas como las de Emma. Endurecidas por la adolescencia, pero suavizadas por el tiempo. Más tarde se enteraría de que la razón es su familia. Aquella a la que el azabache estuvo a punto de dejar morir a su suerte y que ahora lo era todo para él.

Pelirroja y azabache luchan por hacerse paso hacia él entre todos los niños y la gente del refugio en general; con los brazos abiertos y los ojos anegados en lágrimas. _Tomados de las manos_.

Con sus dedos entrelazados. No como lo hacen los amigos, sino como lo hacen los _amantes_.

Su mirada se endurece por un solo instante. Luego los recibe en sus brazos y los tres lloran por la emoción de haberse reencontrado después de tanto tiempo y tantas dificultades.

Todo indica que las cosas marcharán bien de aquí en más; pero Norman apenas lo cree. Porque el tiempo también lo ha cambiado a él. Lo ha convertido en una persona diferente. Más metódico, más preciso, más lúcido. Y porque la semilla de la discordia ha sido plantada y pronto comienza a alimentarse del rencor que comienza a devorar su corazón.

Porque él quiere a Emma de la misma forma en que al parecer Ray la quiere. Solo que, a diferencia del azabache; no está dispuesto a compartirla con nadie.

Y porque si él no puede tener a Emma, entonces nadie podrá.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

**PS. **Bueno, pues me presento por estos lares. Me estoy estrenando en un fandom nuevo :D (mientras mis lectores en otros fics que aun no actualizo no me encuentran, pero que seguramente lo descubrirán pronto y vendrán a lincharme porque lo merezco :'D) del cual soy asidua fan desde el año pasado. Apenas recientemente me animé a escribir (L) esto de escribir niños ya no se me da, debe ser por la edad (?) ahem, pero bueno. En esta ocasión les traigo un pequeño RayxEmma. No es que sea pro RayxEmma y odie el NormanxEmma, es solo que así surgió la idea. A los tres nenes se les quiere igual (L). Es una idea que traía rondando desde hace tiempo, pienso que Norman, una vez que salió de la granja, desarrollo un poco de ese "camino del antagonista" que no deseamos que transite, pero que no quedó de otra, era lo que había. Y Norman sigue siendo adolescente. Y sigue siendo humano. Así que me pareció que sería una idea interesante de explorar con el final de este fanfic.

No será lo único, ni lo último que planeo escribir de este fandom. Así que espero leerles pronto y que me compartan sus comentarios. ¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Lo aman? ¿Lo odian? ¿Qué opinan de las personalidades de todos? Sus opiniones me ayudan a mejorar (y me ayudarán todavía más, considerando que tengo meses(años) sin escribir x.x) y siempre son bien apreciadas y valoradas (L).

Nos leemos pronto.

_**Onmi.**_


End file.
